1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, an information processing program, a compute readable medium storing the information processing program and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
In a relate art, for the purse of security, data and a program are encrypted.
However, there is such a danger that a third party analyzes the encrypted data or encrypted programs to steel the data. Thus, it is required to protect data and programs from such access. Against acts such as falsification caused by analyzing programs, there is a technique, called a “software tamper-resistant technique” or an “obfuscation technique,” which prevents such acts (making it difficult to analyze the program) mainly by software.